


Letters from his Tiger

by FangirlDead



Series: Mormor One Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But it's gonna be angsty, Death, I'm shit at tagging things, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Suicide, The tiger is down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes finally back from the dead, but realises he is too late for his beloved Tiger. One day he finds a box with letters. And his old gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming home

Smirking the criminal entered his old flat, grinning at his surroundings with closed eyes. "Tiger! Miss me?" No response. The man opened his eyes and frowned. The flat was covered in dust and he swallowed thickly. Unsure he started to look around and licked his lips nervously. Eventually he came into their bedroom and had to find out that Sebastian's stuff was still there but no Sebastian. Seemed like his Tiger had left him.

Thickly swallowing he sat down on the bed and curled up on the slightly dusty satin covers. They were still soft, like he remembered them.

Weeks later Jim started to clean the flat up, not wanting all his suits to get dusty. Meanwhile his men were searching for Sebastian. As he searched through their closet he frowned, finding a box. A box full with letters and a gun.... Seb's gun. His frown deepened as he took a letter out and opened it, the gun on the floor.

Dear Jimmy,  
I know this is silly but I couldn't bury you, my Kitten. So now I can't cry at your grave. (Jim noticed the smudged writing from tears) so now I'm doing this. Silly, I know I repeat myself and you would have hated it. I miss you, so much. I still wear our ring, also you forbid it when you were alive. Fuck we were married Jimmy! I don't know what to write besides that I miss you, that I miss you and I want to rip my heart out, it hurts so much. If you could read this letter you would think I was being dramatic but you were the dramaqueen. You little shit made drama. 'Bastian, I'm cold. Come here, warm me or I'll die!' Funny that you died on a cold roof. I laid with you for exactly five hours and forty-nine minutes. The others came to pick me up. I was a mess. You just wouldn't wake up, not even when I was sure you were warm enough again. They took you away from me, Jimmy. I never saw you again and I don't know if you have a grave. Probably not. A shame. The king can't even have a grave. I don't know if I will ever have a grave. I had a plan, you know? Growing old with you moody dickhead and have a grave together with you in Ireland, because you missed it. But I couldn't even gave you a trip to Ireland as our ten year anniversary because you had to fucking DIE! But I guess........ That's what people do. I loved you, Kitten.  
Love, your Sebastian.

Most of the paper as wet, Jim had started crying but Seb had been smart enough to change pens. Oh and if he could see his kitten right now he would have cuddled him and gotten smacked. Jim decided to read more the other day and for now just curl up in their bed. The gun in the bedside drawer. He still hoped that the man had just left the flat. Oh, if he only knew.


	2. Another Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second letter.

Dear Kitten,

I don't know why I do this. I guess it's comforting. Writing my messed up thoughts down and hoping that somehow you will get them. I miss you. I bet you are currently sitting on the throne in hell, laughing at me for crying. Because that's what I'm doing. I cry. I miss you. I repeat myself. I don't know what to write. My tears burn and I don't understand why I can't stop crying. You are already dead for a week. How can it still hurt? My mothers death didn't hurt this much. Fuck. I want you back, Kitten. Come back to your Tiger, please. I need you.   
I sound so pathetic. God you would laugh if you were here, smack me for being a sentimental little shit. You liked it, right? You liked it when I got all fluffy around you and hugged you and nuzzled you and tried to make you happy. To make you feel better and make you smile. I miss your smile. The real one. Not the one you showed Holmes. Not the sadistic and psychopathic smile. Though I liked that one too. I liked your Jimmy smile better though. The one you gave me at our wedding, when you just shook your head cause I really got a goddamn veil for you.   
I want to marry you again. I want to turn back time and let you never get a whiff of Holmes. Because if it wasn't for him. For that bloody bastard! I would still have you, Jimmy. You were the only one able to fix me. Fix my addiction because you were my new addiction. Jim Moriarty and killing for Jim Moriarty were my addiction. And soon loving him was my addiction too. I loved you so much, but it was never enough for you, was it? I hate you. I hate you and Holmes. That bloody bastard. I want to see him die again. Want to see him smash his fucking head. I want you back. Just like his stupid doctor wants him back.   
I hate you, but I love you. 

Love, your Tiger. 

 

Jim cried himself to sleep that night, he had kind of a feeling that the letters wouldn't get better. Sebastian didn't have his addiction anymore. He was going to ruin himself. James could tell. And he was the one who was responsible for it.


End file.
